


In the forest

by Ms Zauberei (VMonkie)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMonkie/pseuds/Ms%20Zauberei
Summary: Short, short story about waking up in the forest.I converted one of my English course work to the world to read.





	In the forest

When I woke up, I was in the forest. 

I could feel cool moss under me. It was soft to touch. I blinked few times and looked at the trees. They looked a bit weird. They stood tall and silent with their bark armor shining proudly. But the leaves. They had fitted themselves almost perfectly within reach of each other, no leaf was out of line. Like they were conscious of their imaginary personal bubbles. I could see a glint of the sky between the lines which the leaves had formed. How odd indeed.

Then I noticed one thing, silence. Deafening silence. There was no peep or tweet. Just silence. As I laid there I couldn’t feel anyone's presence either. Well, that was more worrying that odd.

I stood up, slowly. My feet ached like I had been running for days. I almost buckled down but I could catch myself before that. I felt bit dizzy. My head felt fuzzy. I knew that I was in some kind of forest but where. I had no idea where this was. As I was thinking I realized that I didn’t remember crap. All just gone, never to be seen again. Still, somehow I just knew that I had to keep going even if I didn’t know why. Like my frail body commanded me to move.

‘just run’ it yelled. 

I looked my surroundings. There were those weird trees so far as my eyes could see. There were no rocks, or tree stumps. Just trees and the cool moss floor. The scene was bit unnerving. It was too perfect, too phony. There was also a faint mist. I couldn’t see it before as it thought itself to be too modest to be seen. Yes, I couldn’t really see it but I could smell it and feel it. It was the cool air in my bare feet and the fresh smell of the morning.

Then I heard something. 

Like whispering. A little girl’s whispering. Then the smell hit me. Rot. My body froze. I knew that smell and that noise. The whispering was coming closer. 

I didn’t want to look it.  
I didn’t want to see that monster again. 

The whispering was accompanied with branches breaking under its obese, rotting body.

‘where are you big sister? where did you go? oh, there you are’ it whispered in a sickly voice.

‘run’ whispered my feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is converted from my English course's schoolwork to this. Our prompt was 'waking in the forest' and rest we had to image ourselves.  
This work is also my first published original work, so yey for the milestone.
> 
> & sorry for my mediocre grammar.


End file.
